


Double dates

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [252]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Darcy slaps clint, Established, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4219623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one where they go on a double date</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double dates

It wasn't that Clint didn't like the idea of going on a double date; it's just that he didn't do the average dating scene much, he's never had the time or the interest in it. To him, dating was the equivalent of pining for a few weeks, then mutual pining, then falling in love, then almost dying in each other's arms to get the words out, then if after all that they were both still alive, then they'd pursue a relationship until Clint majorly fucked up. 

The double date thing? That kind of thing only happened to people with the patience for it. Also to people with scheming friends that want to interrogate their recent partner without being too suspicious. Clint didn't have that - well, he has friends, if you can believe it, and they're the best at the scheming game, they just used it for... Other things.

Point is, Clint was not looking forward to the double date Phil had set up. Half- no, one third of the reason is because he doesn't do double dates. Another third was because the double date was Phil's best Ranger buddy, Nicholas Fury, aka Clint's boss. The last third was because Nick's date - oh yeah, Clint can call him Nick now, outside of work of course, but it still counts - is Darcy Lewis, Phil's ex-girlfriend. 

So, forgive Clint if he wasn't thrilled at the idea. 

"You're going to be okay." Phil reassured him with a squeeze of his hand under the table. 

Clint squeezed his hand back and drank from his glass. "You're practically required to say that. You're my boyfriend."

Phil gave him a shrug. "It's in the boyfriend rulebook."

It was a lame joke, they both knew that, but it managed to get a laugh from Clint. Must be the nerves, Clint justified. 

"Just relax." Phil told him, bringing Clint's hand up and kissing it lightly. Phil wasn't much for public displays of affection but he knew that displays of affection made Clint calmer. "They're not going to eat you."

Yeah, that's what they want you to think.

"Phil." They both looked up when the familiar voice of the director of SHIELD walked up to their table, Darcy next to him. It was weird to see Fury out of his usual leather coat and trade it in for a suit. "Clint." He greeted them both with a smile. A genuine happy-to-see-you smile, not one of those sarcastic smile-slash-snarl he usually gave people. 

"Nick, Darcy." Phil greeted them both and gestured to the seats in front of them. "Please."

Fury pulled Darcy's chair for her like the gentleman that he apparently is under all that, well, Fury. It was a little unsettling seeing Fury like that but if you thought about it, it really wasn't that big of a shocker. Fury always had this air of refinement and confidence about him that most of the time translated into challenging and intimidating.

The date went smoothly, much to Clint's surprise. Halfway through the whole thing he half expected for there to be assaulted by monsters, goons, paparazzi, or all three. But there were none. Instead, there was lovely small talk and delicious dinner that they all enjoyed. After dinner, they moved to a booth near the bar. 

Clint even managed to convince Nick to do a shot - which actually wasn't as hard as he originally thought since Nick himself was more than willing to do it. Something about it being his day off and he was allowed to do a shot if he wanted to. Darcy snarked with something along the lines of 'As if work ever stopped you from drinking with me'. They all laughed at that. 

Clint didn't once feel out of place. He was even considering asking them both out again. 

"Nick, could you please get me another?" Darcy asked the older man.

"Sure. What do you want?" Nick said even as he slid out of their booth. 

Darcy grinned, "The girliest, sparkliest drink they have. With little umbrellas."

Nick rolled his eyes at her. "Of course."

"I'll go with you." Phil slid out of the booth as well. "Clint, do you want anything?"

"Long Island. And a basket of fries." Clint grinned cheekily. 

Phil smiled fondly in return and the two men walked toward the bar.

Clint turned back to Darcy, intending to finish their conversation, "So where was-" Clint didn't even get to finish his question when Darcy slapped from across the table hard enough to send Clint's face reeling. 

"Jesus Fuck! Ow!" Clint held his throbbing cheek as he turned to look at Darcy. "The hell was that for?"

Darcy scowled at him for a moment. "That was for stealing Phil from me."

"I- what?" Clint asked, still not sure as to why he deserved a slap. "I didn't steal Phil from you!"

Darcy snorted, rolling her eyes at him. "Do you even know why we broke up?" She asked, but she didn't give Clint time to answer. "Because of you. He left me because he fell in love with you. He said that it wasn't fair to either of us if he forced himself to continue our relationship as it was. That I deserved better than that. And I agreed. I'm no one's second choice. So we parted on good terms and now, I'm happy with Nick while Phil is happy with you." Darcy explained with a shrug. 

"Then what the hell was that slap for?" Clint was still a little confused. 

Darcy shrugged again. "I just really wanted to do that since Phil and I broke up. I guess you could say it was a form of closure for me"

"Well, that was one hell of a painful closure." Clint pouted. 

Darcy laughed, throwing her head back. "Sorry. If it makes you feel any better, I really do think that you two are good together. He seems happier. And I'm assuming you are too?"

Clint smiled, and nodded. 

"I hope you're both happy together. Seriously." Darcy told him sincerely. 

"Thanks. Same goes for you and Fury."

Darcy rolled her eyes, "now you're just copying me." They both laughed, "Anyway, you were saying?"

It was Clint's turn to roll his eyes. "As I was saying..."

**Author's Note:**

> nick might be ooc. I havent written fury that extensively yet. 
> 
> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/122588179176/more-it-wasnt-that-clint-didnt-like-the-idea)


End file.
